Talk:Rip Enchantment
Here's a new way to make the doppleganger kill itself! --Thervold 16:04, 26 September 2006 (CDT) HAH! i was just about to say how useless this was, good call! (Not a fifty five 20:09, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) I agree. This skill is rather useless unless the goal IS to kill oneself (in my opinion). -- Jyro X (talk • ) 23:42, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :If you have alot in Curses I see no harm in taking it as a soild quick and cheap enchantment removal. Ya'll complain too much. Alt F Four 01:13, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::The point is why bring this when you have something like feedback which causes massive edenial AND enhant strip.. or drain enchant which gives +18 energy or so, etc etc. And even in the necro field, there's that one that COMPLETELY strips an opponent's enchants, not even attribute linked!!!! (Not a fifty five 01:42, 28 September 2006 (CDT)) :::I don't see a skill called Feedback in Curses. Do you see it? I don't see Strip Enchantment either. I also don't see Gaze of Contempt only costing 5 energy with a sac that's easily healed if you're using a Curses skill with *gasp* high attribute points in Curses?! And do any of these have a 10 second recharge? Unless you sink 16 points of Insperation into Discharge Enchantment, this is the fastest recharging non-elite single enchant remover in the game. Not every Enchant removal in the game has to be useful if you don't have attribute points into it, and not every Enchant removal in the game needs to be linked to Mesmer. Point. Case. Alt F Four 21:44, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Still gaze of contempt = enchant removal including covers, 0 attribute. 13% life is still 50 health, and para bond isn't always removed when you want it to be. Basically, disregarding Order of Apostacy, Lingering curse, and gaze of contempt, I'd leave the disenchanting to the mesmers, they do it incredibly well. Besides,I tend to go 16 curses, 12 inspiration when I do curses simply for more energy to fuel the low recharging curses, so those goodies like drain enchant become available. Just sayin, I'm never usin this skill (Not a fifty five 23:13, 28 September 2006 (CDT)) :::::What's the point of removing Enchantments on an enemy above 50% health for anything but Spiking? The enchants you really want to get rid of are the last second inches from death ones. And with Signet of Lost Souls, we're going to see alot more 16 Curses, 13 Soul Reaping. Maybe not your cup of tea, but far from useless. Alt F Four 23:43, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::What's the point of removing one enchantment at a time at the cost of 13% of your maximum HP if you're running max curses? If you're running max curses, you would take LESS damage and remove MORE enchantments with Rend Enchantments and most enchantments you want to remove with a necro can be counter-acted with some type of curse (ie. Gaurdian --> Rigor Mortis). With 12 curses, you remove up to 8''' enchantments from your foe. Sure, Rend has a 30 second recharge, but can you remove '''8 enchantments from someone with Rip Enchantment within 30 seconds? I don't think so and if you did with no healing, you would kill yourself because Rip is indiscriminate against monk enchantments vs. other enchantments so you sacrifice 13% health no matter WHAT you remove. And in case you can't do the math, 8*13=104% of your maximum health (GGz). And if you're such a fan of your Parasitic Bond healing method, it will heal you before Rend Enchantments recharges. And If you don't understand how this Rip Enchantment skill is less useful than any other necromancer enchantment removal, then you must have not been playing Necromancers very long. That's just my observation. "Point. Case." -- Jyro X (talk • ) 12:46, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::Rend Enchantments has a 30 second recharge, which is why no one uses it outside of Fort Aspenwood. What's the point in removing 8 enchantments if your target probably only has one or two on him anyway? Rend Enchantments won't help you much against spammable spells like Spirit Bond or Guardian. If you can't see the value in getting to remove an enchantment every 10 seconds for a minimal sacrifice, that's your failure. Just my observation. --Kiiron 00:14, 1 October 2006 (CDT) I can't but agree as to this skills lack of utility...at first I thought maybe it's an early-game enchant remove, but with low Curses the sacrifice is ruinously massive. Arshay Duskbrow 13:33, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :The only place I can see this really being useful is in a Aura of the Lich/Dark Aura bomber build as a way to remove enchants and do damage at the same time. -- Jyro X (talk • ) 14:41, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::Even better. This + Ravenous Gaze with no point in Curse. Add in another saccing skill and you could probably juice all the goodness out of Ravenous Gaze. --Theeth (talk) 21:05, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Unless you're one of those Tainted Flesh necromancers (using enchantments) go with the very cheap Lyssa's Balance as a mesmer secondary. That skill gets no love. Tarinoc 12:25, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::On the contrary, I love this skill on my SS Curses Necro hero. At 15 Curses, we're talking ~25HP lost for an enchant removal spell that costs 5 Energy and recharges in 10 seconds. That can't be beaten for me. You rarely need to remove 8 enchants with Rend Enchantments anyway. Andran Steel 09:02, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Combines with revenious gaze ooo... evil blood spikes by me of course will use this with ravenious gaze. [[User:Detraya fullvear|'Detraya']] ''talk'' 05:03, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Sacrifice Why was this skill's sacrifice description changed? Because we can put it in the progression bar? There's a lot of stuff for other skills that we could put in just the progression bar, doesn't mean we take it out of the description. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure we'll keep errors in description text if that's how it's shown in-game. I'm changing it. Think I'm wrong? Go fix Offering of Blood to say nothing in the description, put the sacrifice in the little skill box thingy to the right, and put the energy gain in the progression table. DancingZombies 14:53, 15 December 2006 (CST) :So this skill is still causing a sacrifice and not a health loss? That's odd. --Lexxor 12:26, 11 August 2007 (CDT) update 6 march finaly a more reliable bleed for necs, too bad the poison is conditional( yes, alrdy tested it) Thempest 21:08, 6 March 2008 (UTC) : It's bleeding btw and it is freaking annoying with Corrupt Enchantment.Big Bow 00:16, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::And overpowered... Wth with necros having crazy good enchantment removal... Strip Enchantment /cough Big Bow 06:43, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::10 seconds recharge enchant removal... And it even has a side effect. half-assed buffing.-- 19:30, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::It annoys wammos no end :D. Also amusing to use against low health assasins trying to save themselves with Feigned Neutrality--Cobalt | Talk 20:12, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Looks like a nice alternative to Rending Touch on a war, especially on a sword one. This + buffed Gash seems kinda decent. P A R A S I T I C 23:00, 10 March 2008 (UTC)